


Kind of a Big Deal

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the semi-NSFW fic meme both <a href="http://deansammycas-winchester.tumblr.com/">deansammycas-winchester</a> and <a href="http://littlepinklola.tumblr.com/">littlepinklola</a> asked for #16: Klaine, one of them having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of a Big Deal

College so far is pretty great, and Kurt thinks a lot of it has probably to do with the fact that he has landed a pretty awesome roommate. Blaine is fun and kind of cute in a slightly dorky way and it had taken them all of two minutes to become best friends. And, Kurt thinks, maybe there's the chance for something more than friends, maybe possibly some day, once they're no longer sharing a dorm room. _And_ once he is actually convinced that Blaine is flirting back and not just being his usual happy, polite self.

 

But for now, things are kind of really really great and Kurt is really really looking forward to spending an afternoon with his new best friend – his dance class just got canceled for today and he knows Blaine never has classes on Wednesday afternoon. So Kurt hurries across campus, hoping to find Blaine in their room. If he's not there, he'll text him as soon as he's put his things away.

 

He makes it back to the room in record time, fishing for the key in his pocket, already sliding his bag off of his shoulder as he steps through the door. He'll need to get started on his homework some time tonight, but the unexpected afternoon off means he now has some time for fun stuff.

 

“Blaine?” he calls out, without looking up as the door swings open, lets his bag drop to the floor and kicks it in the direction of his bed.

 

There's a muffled curse and a squeaking of bed springs and Kurt looks up and – freezes.

 

Blaine is sitting up against the headboard of his bed, pants pushed down to his bent knees, shirt unbuttoned, and face bright red, one hand wrapped around his very hard, very flushed, very naked cock, staring for just a millisecond at Kurt standing in the door before he curses again loudly and scrambles to grab his pillow, pressing it down over his erection to cover himself.

 

“Shit,” he curses again. “Fuck, shit, oh god -”

 

Kurt just manages an embarrassing croaking sound, and he knows he's still staring at the pillow in Blaine's lap, the pillow under which Blaine is naked oh god he just saw Blaine's dick, he just saw Blaine with his hand on his dick, his dick which was totally hard -

 

“Sorry,” he squeals. “Sorry, sorry, oh god, I thought – sorry, I didn't know, I'll just, um, leave.” He takes a step back, laughs, voice a little shrill. “Yeah, um, I'll – go, I'm sorry, I'll let you finish, I'll be in the library when you're done, uh, when you're done with the, um, masturbating … Which is totally cool, I mean, everyone does it, I just didn't think -” He bites his lip, feels his face burning, knows he's probably blushing darker than he ever has in his life, and tells himself to _stop babbling and get out of here already_. “Uh, bye,” he says eloquently, and takes another hurried step back into the hall, slamming the door harder than he'd meant to.

 

_Fuck_.

 

**

 

He doesn't go to the library, barely even remembers telling Blaine that that's where he was headed. He doesn't think Blaine was listening anyway. God, he hopes Blaine wasn't listening to his babbling. It's bad enough that he … interrupted _that_.

 

Maybe he should have known, he thinks. Dorm life doesn't give you a lot of opportunities to … well. Have _private time_. And he personally doesn't like to do it in the communal showers or toilet stalls. So his private masturbation time is usually on Tuesday morning when Blaine has voice lessons and on Thursday afternoon when Blaine has rehearsals with his a capella group. And whenever Blaine is out without him, which isn't often, but yeah. Whenever he's sure Blaine won't be back for a while. Maybe it should have occurred to him to at least knock. But then, he thinks, blushing almost angrily, it's his room too! And he couldn't have known!

 

Instead of the library, he locks himself in a bathroom stall and sits down on the closed toilet lid, dropping his forehead into his hands. His face still feels too hot. _God_. How is he ever going to look Blaine in the eyes ever again?

 

He groans, hoping the rest of the bathroom is unoccupied. He hadn't even taken the time to check in his haste to hide away from – just _everything_.

 

He isn't sure what's worse: that he just walked in on his best friend jerking off or that – he actually feels kind of turned on by it, if he's being honest. He just saw Blaine's _dick_. Only just for a moment, okay, but … from what he could tell, it was a _pretty_ fine specimen.

 

And he can't deny the fact that, despite his embarrassment, there's just a hint of arousal coursing through his veins; despite the fact that he'd very much like to travel ten minutes back in time and walk past the dorm room door and give Blaine his privacy, he is kind of trying to remember the exact way it had looked jutting out from between Blaine's legs, so hard and thick and almost purple at the tip...

 

With another groan, half shame and half bone-deep frustration, he presses the heels of his hands against his eyes, tries to focus on what's important here.

 

First, he needs to find a way to get the color of his face from tomato-red back to normally skin-colored. And then he needs to apologize to Blaine and make sure they will never ever ever _ever_ speak of this ever again. Like, not _ever again_.

 

He's been sitting in his bathroom stall for maybe fifteen minutes when his phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out by instinct almost, unlocks his screen with a swipe of his thumb. He has a new message from Blaine.

 

_Kurt?_

 

He hesitates, bites his lip, not sure what to text back. What do you say to the boy who is your very attractive best friend after you've got a good look at his erect penis after walking in on him trying to have an orgasm? His thoughts are interrupted by another text from Blaine.

 

_You are not in the library. Are you okay?_

 

Kurt snorts, torn between laughing and crying, and finally texts back.

 

**Blaine, I am so so so so sorry, please believe me! I should have knocked!**

 

He holds his breath while he waits for a reply. Blaine answers almost immediately.

 

_It's your room too! We should have agreed on some sort of signal for this kind of thing._

 

Well, yeah, Kurt thinks. That would have been a great idea weeks ago. He texts back,

 

**Are *you* okay?**

 

Blaine needs a minute to respond, and Kurt isn't surprised.

 

_I'm … embarrassed. But yeah. I'm fine. Where are you?_

 

Kurt exhales a sigh of relief that Blaine is apparently not mad at him and quickly replies,

 

**Still hiding. Why?**

 

This time, Blaine texts back within seconds.

 

_Meet me in our room? I think we should … talk. Hang out. Idk. Not make this any weirder._

 

**Are you sure?**

 

_Yes._

 

**Okay. Be there in a minute.**

 

_I'll be the one wearing pants this time around._

 

**Hahaha.**

 

_**_

 

It's … definitely weird. Kurt makes it back to the room before Blaine who had apparently really been searching for him in the library. Kurt sits on his bed, back straight and hands folded in his lap when Blaine enters the room, throws him a shaky smile.

 

Blaine smiles back, blushing, definitely flustered despite his almost confident tone in their texts. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Kurt responds.

 

“Um. So. Okay. About what happened -”

 

“No, it's – I'm sorry,” Kurt assures him. “I mean, it's no big deal, is it? I mean, I do it too. Everyone does. You don't need to be – god, I was going to say you don't have to be embarrassed, but well, I'm not the one who got walked in on, I have no idea ...” He sighs. “Just – I mean, you definitely have nothing to be ashamed of if that's a concern, I mean from what I saw you're definitely -” He blushes at his own words, mentally kicking himself. “God _no_ , I'm not saying that I saw anything, I just – ugh, make me stop talking?”

 

Blaine stares at his feet, face still a deep shade of red. “Um, no, it's okay, I mean, I know you must have seen – well, something, I mean, ahaha, I was pretty much … exposed there, and really, I'm so so sorry, I didn't know you were coming back early -”

 

“No, I wasn't,” Kurt says, then corrects himself. “I mean, my class got canceled. I was hoping we could hang out.”

 

“Oh.” Blaine nods, finally meeting Kurt's eyes. “That makes sense. Yeah.”

 

“... Can we still hang out?”

 

Blaine's eyes widen. “God, yes, of course, no, oh my god, of course we can still hang out!”

 

Kurt smiles shyly, relieved. “Good. Awesome.”

 

“As long as you're okay with – I swear I don't do it all the time, I just -”

 

“Blaine, it's fine,” Kurt assures him. “I'm not freaked out. Just worried that _you_ are. I mean, of course you jerk off. I jerk off too. And, I mean, this doesn't have to make anything weird. It might have been weird if you'd been thinking of me while you were, you know -” he jokes, laughs a little too loudly. “But no, I mean -”

 

He stops as Blaine blushes and bites his lip and lowers his eyes again. “Um. No, of course, I mean, no, I -”

 

Kurt swallows heavily. “Blaine?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh. You – weren't. Were you?”

 

“I wasn't what?”

 

“Nothing, nothing.”

 

Blaine takes a deep breath, blinking up at Kurt, looking – tentative, scared, determined. “... What if I was, though?”

 

Kurt shakes his head, suddenly feeling dizzy. “Are we talking about the same thing right now? Because if we weren't, that would be completely embarrassing.”

 

“Since I've already had some practice with embarrassing situations this afternoon,” Blaine says, “I guess I'll just -” He exhales carefully, then lifts his head, meeting Kurt's eyes, shy but serious. “What if I _was_ thinking about you earlier? Would that freak you out?”

 

Kurt feels his jaw drop, thoughts swirling in his head. “Are you serious right now?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Kind of?”

 

Blaine shrugs. “Depends on how freaked out you are right now. I'll take it back if you – you know.”

 

Kurt almost laughs out loud. “You just admitted to masturbating to the thought of me. You can't take that back!”

 

“So you're going to request a new roommate?” Blaine asks, sadly, shoulders slumping.

 

“I didn't say that,” Kurt reminds him. “Besides. It's not like I haven't done it too.”

 

“Um, excuse me?”

 

“Are _you_ freaked out now?” Kurt wants to know, surprised by the almost reckless courage that makes his head spin and makes him want to admit everything.

 

“... no. No, I'm not. I'm just – surprised? I guess.” Blaine lets out another shy little laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Um, why?” Kurt asks, blinking up at him. “You're kind of hot. Insanely hot.”

 

“So are you.”

 

“And I might be insanely attracted to you.”

 

“Might be?”

 

Kurt bites his lip, heart hammering in his chest. “I am. I definitely am.”

 

Blaine's face breaks into a huge, relieved grin. “I've been trying to ask you out since the day we met.”

 

“Wow, you really weren't very effective with that!”

 

“Hey, you could have asked me too!”

 

Kurt laughs. “Well, yeah, but I was still busy trying to figure out whether you were flirting with me or just being nice!”

 

“I definitely was flirting!” Blaine informs him. “I thought I was being obvious!”

 

“Well, you weren't! Not until today!”

 

Blaine grins, shakes his head. “If I had known that all I had to do was show you my dick, I'd have dropped my pants weeks ago.”

 

Kurt sticks out his tongue at him. “You're so romantic. God. I've changed my mind. I don't like you anymore.”

 

“Nuh-uh.” Blaine takes a step closer, reaching for Kurt's hands and pulling him up from his bed so they're standing almost chest to chest. “You said you find me attractive.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, go on a date with me?” Blaine asks, fluttering his lashes at Kurt.

 

“Fine.”

 

“I promise to be fully dressed the entire time!”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You're so dumb,” he says, and kisses him.

 

And yeah, it's still a little weird. But he thinks they'll be okay.

 

 


End file.
